You and me, until the end
by AlexaSinead
Summary: A young woman fall in love with a sailor and they have to go in a journey so they can notice that they belonge together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People here is a fic my best friend and I are working on. **

**I hope you all like it!**

**We don't own Vampire Academy.**

**Please enjoy**

**Rose Hathaway is a princess in the real world, but she has to marry someone to make her father happy. But when she tries to escape her own little destiny she finds love. All human. **

**Always my love; Always my Dimitri **

**Chapter 1: Meeting **

"**When you're desperate to change your life you do whatever you can to survive"**

It was sunset, almost night. The sky was a mix of orange with gray. It was drizzling but not heavily raining. There were black clouds and small rays but not thunder. In the middle of Somewhere was a brown, dirty, and old building that was the prison of the town. Two men where in front of the building. One of the guys had black, spiky hair with metallic black eyes. He was younger than the other honey skinned, light brown haired man with mustard eyes. They were talking with one of the guards, trying to convince him to let her go. Finally, they could enter into a dark and mournful cell where a brown haired girl with bright brown eyes was resting her head on one of the brown dirty walls. She was wearing a wedding dress with a long skirt with lots of cuts through it. Her make up was messed up and made her eyes look more tired.

"Rose?"the younger one asked.

The girl didn't answer or even move her head to see them. The younger one opened the cell and picked her up. With his strong, sailor arms, he took her to a black horse that was outside. They went to the port. There was a big old ship there. Rose was still in shock. Her head was resting on Eddie's chest while they walked inside the ship. Rose raised her face and saw the place where the helm was and she just broke and started to cry. Eddie hugged her tightly to his chest. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't live with this pain and suffer anymore.

**Past**

It was a beautiful and sunny day in the middle of Somewhere. At the market place, all the people were showing off their merchandise but on one side of the street, a black haired girl with bright brown eyes was dancing. She was wearing a long vine skirt that was long on one side and short on the other side, a short black shirt with lots of golden chains and her hair was decorated with golden powder. While she danced, she watched the sun to recognize the time. It was almost noon so she picked up her stuff from the floor and ran to stop in one of the beautiful and big mansions. She was from a higher class but her passion was to dance. She climbed up the walls to the balcony of her room where a blond haired girl wearing a pink dress from the middle ages was waiting for her with a blue dress in her hands.

"He's waiting Rose and he's really mad," Lissa said while she helped Rose put on the dress faster and wash the golden powder from her hair.

"I know, I know. I'll go with excuses," Rose said and they both went downstairs to a big room made of fine marble which was the dinning room.

There was a big man with black, short hair and dark eyes dressed very elegantly there. Rose and Lissa each sat on either side of him.

"You took more time than you usually do," he said.

"I know. Sorry," Rose apologized.

"Tomorrow night you have to find an elegant dress to wear," he said and Lissa spoke to Rose in sign language to tell her that it was her father's birthday tomorrow night.

"Yeah I know. Its your birthday. You thought that I was going to forget it?" Rose said.

"I was starting to have doubts," Ibrahim said. **(I looked for it in the book, and I know it doesn't really say that Ibrahim was Rose's father but since he was a Royal Moroi I put it in)**

"Don't worry. I'll dress like a princess," Rose said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes 'cause you also have to find a husband there tomorrow," Ibrahim said.

"What!? But dad..." Rose started.

"Rose you are 18 and its time that you get married like Vasilissa is with your cousin Christian," Ibrahim explained. **(I put Christian and Rose as cousins because they're practicaly the same)**

"I know but all your friends are old," Rose said.

"I'm going to invite more of my friends so you could choose but if you don't do it, then I have to find my own heir," Ibrahim said.

"OK. I'll find a husband tomorrow," Rose said.

They started to eat quietly. The next night came and Rose was in her room with Lissa touching up her outfit.

"Rose please do it less reluctantly. Its really good to be married," Lissa said.

"Yeah, when you find your true love. Not when you have to decide on what decrepit old man you have to take care of," Rose said.

"Your father's a decrepit old man," Lissa commented.

"I know but its worse 'cause its like marrying your dad," Rose explained.

They left the room and stood on the stairs.

"Whatever you do, don't make your father mad OK?" Lissa said.

"Yeah sure and really, I don't need a … husband," Rose said when she watched two men with leather clothes entering the saloon dance.

But only one caught her attention. He had brown hair, intense brown eyes and his gaze...his gaze was dark and hot at the same time. Rose ignored Lissa and went downstairs to meet the different guests.

"Hi! Welcome! I'm Ibrahim Hathaway's daughter," Rose said.

"Nice to meet you," Mason said, making a the type of gesture those gave to queens.

Rose laughed and said, "You don't have to do that. I'm not a princess."

The brown haired man rolled his eyes and left without a word.

"Sorry. He's not social with higher class persons," Mason said.

"And you?" Rose asked.

"I just came here for company so I never talk with anyone," he said.

"OK. And you know how to dance?" Rose asked.

"Yes but not that kind of dance," he answered while his hand run free by his messy red hair.

"I'll show you. Come on," Rose offered.

"Maybe you should dance with another guy who knows how to dance," Mason suggested.

"Are you joking? They are so boring," Rose said with a smile while she pulled Mason toward the dance saloon.

Dimitri, the other brown haired guy, was watching from a distance with Ibrahim while Rose was giving Mason instructions on how to dance.

"OK. Put your hand on my waist and then the other one on my other hand," Rose explained.

They were dancing by the saloon. Mason was learning faster than he thought.

"Oh damn it. He's doing it again," Dimitri said.

"What?" Ibrahim asked.

"The Casanova thing," Dimitri said.

"Oh let him have fun and let's go to my office," Ibrahim said.

At the saloon, all the men were feeling envious towards Mason.

"So you know how to town dance," Rose said.

"Yep. I learned how to go faster than this though," Mason explained.

"Cool! I wanna learn!" Rose said, pulling Mason toward the door to take him to the garden.

Dimitri was looking out the window at how Mason was teaching Rose how to dance the town dance. Ibrahim sat on a red sofa in the library. Dimitri went to Ibrahim's desk and started to play with the stuff that was there while he asked Ibrahim questions.

"So. Now you're going to tell me why you called the guy who helped your wife escape from your prison?"

"Well I just wanted to talk with someone who knows my secrets," Ibrahim said while he drank a glass of wine.

"I know your secrets?" Dimitri asked.

"Well my only secret. Everybody knows that my wife died because of a terrible illness except you who know the truth," Ibrahim said.

"Oh so that's the reason why everyone feels so bad for you," Dimitri said.

"I don't want my friends and this town to know that my wife abandoned me and I wished she took her daughter with her," Ibrahim said with melancholy.

"She causes you trouble?" Dimitri asked, now moving again to the window to keep an eye on them.

"Most of the time. But now its the first headache: the husband thing. Geez, she can't be like other girls who get married when their fathers want and marry the husband that their fathers want," Ibrahim said when someone knocked on the door.

A gray haired man with tuxedo entered and gave Ibrahim a hug with lots of hypocrisy.

"Hi Adrian glad you came," Ibrahim said.

"You know that I came on other business," Adrian said.

"Yeah I know. Let's go to the saloon," Ibrahim said and they went to the dance saloon.

Outside, Rose and Mason were now talking.

"So you have to choose a husband tonight," Mason said.

"Yes and I wish that I don't have to do it. I'm so tired of being a stupid high class girl that has to choose a decrepit old man or an empty minded man to marry," Rose said.

"Good," Mason said, putting his head down.

"I wish I could… escape from my destiny," Rose said.

"There's a way. I did it once," Mason said, now facing Rose.

His gaze was deep now when Lissa interrupted them and said to Rose that she had to come inside.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that's the end of this chapter hope you all like it**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is a small chapter... but it's good. hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2: Rose's P.O.V. **

"**It could only be a way to be happy, only a way to make your own life; only a way to escape" **

Mason and I went to the saloon. There were plenty of men and less women.

"I have to make a toast because my daughter is…going to marry my friend, Adrian," my father said, raising his glass of wine.

I was in shock. All that was going through my mind was the urge to scream more than I ever had and hit the first person who was near but Mason was my only hope to escape.

"Come here darling," Adrian said to me but I wasn't going to hug this old, decrepit men.

I stayed next to Mason and whispered to him almost without moving my lips.

"Take me to my room as fast as you can."

"What?" Mason asked, confused.

In less than 2 seconds, I dropped myself onto the floor. I felt everybody walking towards me but Mason's voice was strong.

"I'm going to take her to her room," Mason said and started to run with me in his arms.

I don't know how he found my room but he put me on my bed. Before everyone came I whispered to him again.

"I'm going to do something so just help me."

I closed my eyes again when my dad entered and said, "Is OK Mason. She always takes things like that."

I heard Mason leave. After 5 minutes I decided to open my eyes. My dad was there waiting for me to talk and I said, "You broke your promise."

"I know but I can't disappoint my friend," he said.

"But you can disappoint your daughter," I said.

"Rose you have to learn how the real world works and you'll respect him like your husband. All's done," he explained to me but I couldn't understand why I had to marry his friend.

"Well say to him that he'll have to prepare himself for the torture that's coming with me," I said.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. Then he stood up and left, closing the door so I could sleep. I couldn't understand. He was good sometimes but bad most of the time. Maybe he loves me but maybe I annoy him. My thoughts got interrupted when a shadow came from behind my curtains.

"You should hurry."

I jumped from the fear and saw Mason trying to calm me down.

"You were there the whole time?" I asked.

"Sorry. Don't ask, just hurry up," Mason said, pulling me to the balcony but I stopped him.

"Wait my clothes."

"If you want to live in a ship, you can't wear big fancy dresses," Mason said.

I took a deep breath and followed him. He stopped his horse at the port. I was impressed when I saw the huge black ship.

"His name is the Spots," Mason said.

"Cool," I said.

We got on the ship like cats hiding in the night when a man with honey skin and mustard eyes stopped us.

"God Eddie don't do that again!" Mason whispered to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Please Eddie don't tell," Mason begged.

The boy sighed and said, "If you want trouble, do what you want to."

He disappeared into the cloudy, dark night. Mason turned around to face me and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I thought a little but I said, "Yes."

This was going to be a hard trip but I was going to survive no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Found**

"**When you try to escape from your problems, you find more" **

Everything was normal again. Dimitri was in his bedroom and he couldn't get her out of his mind. Rose's black, shiny hair; her bright eyes that met his on those stairs. She was so beautiful and childish but forbidden at the same time. When he woke up, Mason wasn't in the crew's room.

_That weird and stupid boy is always causing trouble_, Dimitri thought and went to look for him in every, tiny part of the ship.

When he finally found him, his face went pale and his eyes went wide and his only reaction was, "What in the hell is that!"

He thought that everyone on the ship heard it 'cause it sounded like it echoed. Dimitri couldn't stay there much longer so he walked outside. Mason was behind him, trying to talk with him but he just said, "You're grounded! You're grounded for your whole life!"

"But if you just listen," Mason said.

"No! I'm going to kill you and then bring you to life to kill you again and damn it! Do you know how much trouble you got me in!" Dimitri yelled at him.

He was more angry at himself for feeling the way he did since she was so close.

"I wouldn't leave her. I promised to help her escape and I'm going to carry it out," Mason said.

Now his voice was hard and his look, serious.

"Can I say something?" Rose asked from behind Mason.

"What!" Dimitri yelled and made her jump.

"Well first of all you don't have to yell at me," she said to Dimitri in the most confident voice that she could muster but that confidence disappeared when he got close and spoke to her.

"Listen. I can yell whenever I want 'cause this is my ship and I'm the captain. If you want to stay you're going to work. If you want to leave, you have to do it on your own."

Dimitri turned around and walked toward the helm but Rose's words stopped him.

"But what I'm supposed to do? Be your slave?" Rose asked.

"Ask Eddie. He'll be your master," Dimitri said and kept walking his way.

"What? Why me?" Eddie asked.

After that, Rose got dressed in sailor's clothes. She was wearing a big, vine shirt of bottoms, brown Capri's pants, and a pair of black slippers with her hair tied just so it was halfway up her back.

"OK. How do I look?" she asked Mason who then had to calm his voice to reply.

"You still look beautiful."

Their first chore was mopping all the casing. Rose was learning fast but she always slid and fell.

"Hey Rose. How about a little race?" Mason suggested.

Rose giggled and they started to run by all the casing with their mops until the mops got tangled and they fell with them. Dimitri was watching seriously from the helm's place but he didn't say anything. The next chore was to help in the kitchen. Mason had to pull Rose inside while she said, "Please! You don't want me there."

"Why not?" Mason asked, finally in the kitchen.

"Cause one time I tried to make cookies for my dad and I burned them. Since that time I never tried to cook," Rose explained.

"In here you don't have to cook. That's Yang's work. We only have to help by cutting potatoes," Mason explained.

"Oh then I guess I'm less dangerous for that," Rose said and she started to cut the potato.

When they finished, Rose got out of the kitchen with lots of cuts on her fingers. After everyone ate, Rose couldn't sleep so she tried to wake Mason up to talk but he was in a deep sleep so she went outside. Everything was dark. Only the little lamps, shining from every part of the ship illuminated her way and the cold breeze from the sea felt great on her face. She got distracted for a moment, trying to find any good memories from the past she was leaving but she couldn't find anything.

"Its cold. Why aren't you sleeping?" Dimitri asked from behind her.

"I couldn't sleep. I can't stay here to think?" Rose asked a little angered at Dimitri's temper.

"Yes but you should sleep. You're not a goddess," he said.

"Oh sorry for ruining your life by appearing here," Rose said.

"Apology accepted," he said.

"What? Are you saying that I ruined your life by appearing here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well soon you'll get into trouble so yes you're ruining my life just by showing up here," Dimitri said.

"Why, Mason told me that you hate high class people but why you hate us I don't even know. The only reason I'm a high class girl is because I'm stupid and can't even choose a husband," Rose said, now angry.

"See. You're still the stupid and childish girl from that town," Dimitri said with a smile.

"I'll change. I'll prove that to you," Rose said with more confidence than ever and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Desert **

**Rose's P.O.V.**

"**Most of the things you try to change cannot be changed, just one" **

It was midnight and everyone was in a circle laughing and yelling.

"What's happening?" I asked Mason.

"Its just a little game that you play when you're bored. We play with cards and if you're the last one in and your card has the highest number you win," Mason said.

"Cool! I want to play," I said.

"I think you shouldn't because some of the things you can do in this game is make that the one you're fighting with well… you can challenge him and he can do whatever you want and you're a woman so..." Mason explained.

"Oh...well...I still want to play," I said as I sat in front of Eddie and asked to play.

"OK. Because you're a good person, I'm not going to challenge you," Eddie said.

"Thanks," I replied and the game started.

Finally, the last card came and everybody was watching closely.

"Its a 10. You win," he said while I jumped and Mason hugged me.

"Here. A beer for the winner," a man of the crew said.

"Hey! Stop! Don't give her beer. Its not good for her," Dimitri said, appearing from the crowd.

"Well, I'm the winner and after my beer I want to challenge the captain," I declared, taking the big tankard of beer and everyone said: "OHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"You're going to be drunk in just a minute," Dimitri said.

"Why are you so afraid?" I asked and everyone said: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"OK. You've convinced me," Dimitri said and sat on the bucket in front of the other bucket where we put the cards out, one by one, while we looked in each others eyes.

"So if you win, what are you going to demand?" he asked, never breaking his gaze with me.

"I want to see you dancing on that bucket...naked," I said and everyone started to murmur and whisper.

"Really? Well in that case, same for you," he said.

That froze me but I didn't look afraid. I knew he could see my fear though. He put his last card out and it was a 10. Mine was 7. I hesitated for a moment but then I knew there was no way back so I slowly put the card over his. Everyone started to cheer. Even he started to yell, "Yeah baby! I win!"

I stood up. I took the glass of beer and started to drink as fast as I could. I felt weird and dizzy but a little bit of adrenaline filled my mind and I started to open my shirt up while I climbed onto the bucket.

"Hey. Rose, you don't have to do it. Really," Mason said but I didn't listen to him.

I was waiting for Dimitri to react. In less than a second, he grabbed my arm and pulled me, roughly, towards his room, a little mad. When we were in there, he dropped me on his bed and he was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Wait! Can I just ask you two questions?" I whispered.

"You're drunk," he whispered back.

"I know but please," I begged.

He sighed and asked, "What?"

"Why you hate so much?"

"I can't answer you that question," he said.

"Well, do you have a bucket 'cause I need to …" I started but the vomit came faster than I thought and the last words I heard from him were, "Damn it! Those were my best shoes!"

When I woke up, I looked around and saw him asleep in his chair by the desk. He was snoring. I stood up and went to his side and started to wavee my hand over his face to see if he was asleep but his voice made me jump.

"I can feel and smell you, you know," he said as he stood up and slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry about last night. Well... the last thing I can remember anyway," I apologized.

"Yeah. You owe me a pair of shoes. When we get to the desert you'll buy me new ones," he said, walking around me while he took off his shirt, showing off his beautiful muscles.

"We're going to a what?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you that we have to walk because we're not exactly favorite people in the port so we have to walk all the way to the Akana," he said, changing his shirt.

"You didn't answer my question last night," I said, changing the subject.

"Yes and I'm not going to answer it now," Dimitri replied.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I'm not going to hurt you. Because I know you love me and I don't deserve you. That's why," he answered.

"How do you know you don't deserve me if you don't try having me?" I asked.

"Damn it! You don't know who I am!" he yelled.

"I know who you are! Last night you protected me and when I escaped you let me live in here!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, I'm trying to be good but that's not who I am and I don't want to change not even for the woman I love!" he said and I cut him off, placing both of my hands on either side of his face and kissing him passionately.

He kissed back but then he stopped when the door opened. Mason was there. A little silence overwhelmed us but it broke when Mason walked away.

"You. I don't want this happening again," Dimitri said.

"You don't hate me?" I asked in a whisper.

He turned around and walked away. It was noon. Mason was quiet all morning and I deserved it. That's why I didn't talk to him. The ship stopped in front of a beach and we took boats because it was too far to swim.

"Mason, I just wanted to ask where we're going," I said.

"We're going to Akana. Its a town," he explained coldly.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You don't have to apologize. Everyone chooses my cousin," he said.

"You think its that?" I asked in disbelief but I didn't get an answer.

We started to walk on the beach but I got distracted and I got lost. Yeah, I got lost in the middle of the desert. Knowing my my stupidity, I think I was walking in circles and I got dizzy and fainted. When I woke up I saw everyone in a little oasis laughing and I didn't know if they were laughing at me or telling jokes. Mason gave me a glass of water while he laughs.

"Thanks. You're not mad at me anymore?" I asked, drinking the water.

He laughed and said, "After looking at the big circle you made every time I got mad at you? I'm going to remember this."

"I made a hole?" I asked, more embarrassed than ever.

"Yeah and I carried you to our little place where we're going to sleep out the night," he answered.

"How long does it take to get to Akana?" I asked.

"I don't know. I never count the time it takes," he said when Dimitri appeared and asked with his cold voice, "You're alright?"

"Yes," I answered and he left.

"Why does he treat you like that?" Mason asked.

"Because he's a stupid asshole," I said standing up and following him.

"What the hell do you want!" I ask, yelling.

He turn around and asked. "Excuse me?"

"You're such a dumbass and I wish your were dead!" I yelled, not knowing what I was saying.

"OK then why do you love me?" he asked.

"I don't know and you're making it harder 'cause I'm like a ghost to you," I said.

"No. You annoy me and I can't ignore you 'cause you're always on my mind and its driving me crazy!" he yelled.

Everyone was looking at the fight and it was scaring me but I kept fighting.

"You're acting like a child you know. Lots of times I doubt if I'm the younger or you are the younger," I said.

"You know what? I'm tired of this. You're returning!" he said.

"Make me!" I yelled and he put me up on his shoulder while I yelled and punched him.

"Dimitri stop it," Mason said.

"You stay or I'll make you pay too," Dimitri said, turning around but the fight stopped when 30 men like Eddie appeared in clothes very long and half of their faces were covered.

They were speaking in a weird language that everyone except me understood. In a short moment, I understood because I had to walk with those men who looked at me with perverts' looks. We got to Akana. The place was full of animals and beautiful women with the clothes I wear when I dance and they were dancing too.

"Where are they taking us?" I whispered to Mason.

"Unfortunately we're going to jail," Mason whispered back.

"Why?" I asked.

"We've already been in here long ago and Dimitri... well he did--" Mason started to explain but Dimitri punched him.

"What? What did you do?" I asked, curious.

"You're going to shut your mouth the entire time, understand?" Dimitri whispered to me.

"And if I don't want to?" I asked, challenging him.

"You know that I'll never hit you. That promise can be changed," he said to me, very seriously so I didn't fight back. When we were in the cell, Dimitri ordered Eddie to listen to what they were planning and he came back with bad news.

"They're going to punish us, for doing what we did last time we came here," Eddie said.

"What was so bad that you can't even put a foot on this part of the desert?" I asked and everyone stared at Dimitri.

"OK! I slept with the leader's daughter," he finally spoke.

I stared at him for a moment but then something in me made me slap him the strongest way I could. Everyone waited in silence and astonishment. Dimitri's breath returned and the first thing he said was, "If you were a man, I swear I would hit so you hard and... fuck it hurts".

"Well, think about what you're going to say before saying it," I said.

"You were going to ask until death anyway," he said and that was true but I had to lie so I said, "You could've lied to me".

"Oh yeah and you were going to believe it 'cause you're such a fucking good, understanding woman," he said.

"If you say that again I'm going to slap you until you bleed," I said, showing my hand.

"Do it and when we go back to the ship I'm going to take my prize from last night," Dimitri said while the crew watched very happily at the fight.

"You son of a…" I said but at that moment the men from the desert appeared and they took Dimitri.

"Where are they taking him?" I asked and once again everyone started to whisper and turn their faces to the other sides.

"Go to hell all of you," I said folding my arms and sitting against a little wall.

"Rose I...." Mason tried to talk to me but I shut him up, putting my back to him.

**Dimitri's P.O.V.**

In a dark room painted of vine, I saw her. Her black curly hair with her green shiny eyes met my gaze and her hot curls drove me crazy.

"You're so distracted like always," she said, putting one of her hands on my face.

Her hand was soft and it smelled like long ago.

"Why did you call me?" I asked.

"I saw you coming with her," she said.

"Tasha, our relationship occurred long ago. You don't have to watch me all the time," I said.

"I always keep you in my mind. That's why I made my father know that you were here but I can fix it. You just need to say that you want me back and I'll make my father change his opinion," Tasha said, playing with my hair.

"Since when does your dad change his opinion?" I asked.

"Since he has a new wife and she always does what I want just to leave him alone," she answered.

"I won't take you back. I have to return," I said and she stopped playing with my hair.

"You'll never live happily with her," she said, glaring at me and I could see hate and vendetta in her eyes.

When I came back I just said, "Bad news crew. We're going to die and all because of my stupidity of loving Rose".

"At least you accept it jerk," Rose said, still seated on her side of the wall.

"But what happened?" Mason asked me.

"The mind reader knew I was going to come and now his dad does whatever she wants so we're dead 'cause she wants to kill us tomorrow at noon when the sun is really hot and with carbon under our feet burning," I explained.

"Great this is the first psycho ex girlfriend you had," Eddie said.

"We have to find a way out and fast," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Storm**

Rose's P.O.V.

"When you want to live, you grasp every possibility"

The night was cold, most in that cell. Dimitri and Eddie were trying to make a plan to take us from here they invent lots of strategies but they finish always wrong but the only good thing was that Inuyasha was a famous captain so he know people here that can help us. "Ok here's the plan" Dimitri finally spoke in a whisper

"Eddie talk with one of the guards who's his friend and he's making all the plan work, they're going to kill us 10 first you know me, Mason and specially you Rose" he said looking at me.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because Tasha hates you, she thinks that's because I said that I don't love her anymore" Dimtri answer, I couldn't believe what he said. He said that he doesn't love her and that must be… I keep hearing the conversation.

"The bad thing is we have to… stay at least for a minute in the carbon" Dimitri explain the he put his head down. I know he was in pain, deep in his heart I know he didn't want that no one of his crew suffer specially me.

"Dimitri, Rose could not make it" Mason whisper but I heard it so I protest.

"I can make it really" I said.

"Sorry but if we make the plan faster they're going to know the entire plan" Dimitri said without looking at me, I could see his face a little thoughtful and in pain.

"I don't care I can make it I promise" I assure them.

"Just try not to think is the thing I always do" Mason told me.

"You get torture every time you put a foot in a place?" I ask.

"Most of the time" he answer and chuckled. For a moment he look deep in my eyes and then he ask: "You're going to be warm if you come next to my chest". Dimitri was resting his head on the bars but he was waiting for my answer.

"Sure, thanks" I said and I heard him growl a little. Mason sat resting on a wall and I rest all my body against his chest.

"Why you love him anyway?" he ask in a whisper.

"I ask myself every day that question" I said to him.

"Let's see if his reflects still works" Mason said chuckling, I just smile. Mason start to hug me more tightly than ever and start to kiss me down to my neck; I could feel, hear his hot breath by my skin. Dimitri growl more loudly and couldn't resist saying: "HEY I'M NOT IDIOT MASON STOP IT".

"Relax Dimitri, Rose just told me that you kiss better" Mason said laughing with me 'cause I couldn't resist the face he was putting just now.

"Well if you want you warm her up" Mason said challenging him.

"No I'm good here" he said.

"Dimitri sit here or I'll slap you again" I said and all the crew including Mason move away from me, I just roll my eyes. He walk toward me slowly like always and sat near me. Faster took off his jacket and throw it at me. It was really warm and I could smell his irresistible fragrance, I wrapped on the jacket and rest my head on his shoulder and I could see his serious face but I don't know if dream it but I saw him smiling at me for at least a second.

"Hey wait a moment since when you're so good with me?" I ask.

"Go to hell" he said, I giggle and hug him tightly falling asleep. It was time; I was one of the first to die with Dimitri, Mason, Eddie and other men from the crew. Mason was always comforting me with stupid jokes to keep my mind distracted. For Mason these things were easy because of his sense of humor and death was a little joke for him that someday will come and he was going to be ready for that. Before I put a step on the bucket of burning carbon I took a deep breath. It was the most horrible sensation in the whole world or that I could know. The carbons start to get in my feet and burn it. My hands were tie to a little trunk that was inside the bucket and the rope was starting to cut my circulation. I couldn't think of anything, just the pain that was running through my veins and my bones were burning too. I was feeling dizzy now and almost fainting but Mason sweet voice always wake up.

Next time I open my eyes I saw Tasha watching by the crowd almost smiling. First her gaze was on Dimitri but then her cold green eyes that frightened me were on me. A big explosion came from jail, which supposes to be the signal. Then a storm of dust cover us and Inuyasha appear in front of me cutting the rope and sitting me in a horse that start to run immediately. A couple of horses were running near us. I don't know why but I turn my head back and see Tasha. Her dark skin was shaking and her eyes hungry for revenge. She walk faster shaking her hands, then she lift them and blow some air in it. In a couple of second a big sand storm come behind her coming to us like she invoke her. Dimitri change his course and ask me: "How long can you stop breathing?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Just answer me!" he yelled.

"5 minutes that's all" I said.

"Great" he said turning his face to me and winks at me. The sand was coming to us while I could hear the scream of Tasha. Dimitri take me to a little cave and leave the horse free. I didn't ask because I start to discover that he hates that I don't trust him but that was my personality, ask until die. This time I didn't ask; I have to retain my breath for at least 7 minutes but the minutes passed faster than ever with only him at my side. The storm finish and I shook my head to take out all the pounds of sand that was in it. When I stop I got surprised when I saw Dimitri staring at me but his face was different. He was relax but for just a moment because he put his head down again.

"What?" I ask.

"I can't live this _Roza_" he said.

"Why?" I demand.

"Because I have enough things in my conscience" he answers with his head down.

"To whom you're afraid?" I ask desperate.

"No Roza understand me I can't do this to you" Dimitri said to me like he was hiding something from me and he was about to say it.

"You're going to hurt me more if you walk away and leave alone" I said.

"That's the same thing your mother said to me" he whispers.

"What?" I ask confused.

"She wanted another life too that's why she escaped with my help, she wanted to…. Roza I can't do this again" he said now looking me waiting for my reaction.

"You" I said in shock.

"I just help her to escape with another man it wasn't me" he assure me and thanks for that because I was imagining lots of things in my mind. I look deep into his eyes for a moment, he didn't say anything for that long time who was just 3 minutes but I thought it was like a half an hour.

"Roza?" he ask afraid of my ling silence that can drive everyone crazy. I couldn't think anymore, I just follow my instincts and press mu lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and up to his cheeks feeling his warm lips on mine. I was opening faster every bottom of his dirty shirt while his hands were inside my shirt and down to my waist where they stop for a moment to enjoy the moment. He start to take off my clothes now while he kisses every sensitive part of my body. He stop for a moment and ask almost without breathing: "Are you sure you want to this?" I stare at his eyes and with a smile said:

"I'm already doing it". I start again to look hungry for his lips while he plays with my hair making me shiver. This was the moment I always wanted so I kiss him until my lips got tired. The intensive and warm light of the sun in desert and Mason's laugh woke up.

"Wow Rose you really are hot" Mason said laughing, fortunately I was wrapped with Dimitri's big shirt but my face more red than blood when I see all the crew laughing at us. I hide my face behind Dimitri's shoulder so that Mason couldn't see it and don't have any more excuses to laugh out loud.

"Could you give us some privacy?" Dimitri said.

"Sorry bro we were worry, that's why came to look for you but don't worry we'll leaving now" Eddie said.

"Yeah give some privacy to our captain" Mason said and everyone left. I stat in my same position mad when Dimitri said: "Don't worry they're not going to talk about it".

"Unless you talk about it" I said glaring at him.

"I won't I promise" he said.

"Prove it" I said.

"I can't prove you that so you'll have to learn to trust me" he said giving me a short kiss. I sighted 'cause I knew he was right, he chuckled and said: "I love you". He help to stand up and after we dress up we return to the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Revenge **

"**Love can be addicted, love can make you kill" **

Everyone talk about hell like lot of persons saying your sins lots of times. For me, hell, was Mason staring at me all the time. We finish doing all our chores (yeah I was still moping and that kind of things) so I sat in one of the benches of the ship and Mason sat next to me.

"Could you stop staring at me? Geez is driving me crazy" I said to him. He laugh and said: "You know what I want".

"You're so pervert I'm not going to tell you I enjoy it or did he do it good besides you're not a girl" I said.

"Ewe I don't want to know this from Dimitri, he's my cousin please" he said making a face of disgust.

"Then what you want for leaving me alone?" I ask.

"If you're happy?" he said, that froze me. I couldn't say it, not to him because I know it could stab his heart or break it into pieces.

"I…. I have to answer?" I said.

"Yep or I'll kiss you to start a fight" he said.

"Ok you're leaving me without options, yes I'm happy" I said and fast I stare at him to see his face but his face didn't change. It was the same childish face like mine, obviously not like Dimitri because he has 25 and Mason 20.

"That's all I wanna know" he said before he stand up he kiss me on the cheek and left. I feel a little worried for him but after I see him joking with his friends I feel a little less guilty and comfortable. Then I heard Dimitri calling me, I turn my face to see that he was holding the helm.

"What?" I ask smiling but bored.

"Just one question, will you marry me?" he said. My eyes went wider than ever and my confused face made him laugh. I scream a yes and run almost falling on the stairs that take you to the helm and jump at him hugging him. He pick me up from the floor and starts to make circles while he has me on his arms. He put down on the floor after a while and said to me: "I promise you that I'll make you happier than last night Roza" he said putting his hands on my cheeks that became red when he remind me last night. I loved when he said my name in russian it sounded so sexy, especially when he said it. I was the happiest girl in the world, I have my man and all my dreams were going to come true. At night I stay outside while he sleeps. He was tired; I was excited to marry someone that I love. I was enjoying the cold breeze who then turn to hot and I heard some slow footsteps that were getting closer. I turn around fast I saw Dimtri for a moment but then Tasha show herself in her childish body. She was a year younger than me but now she looks psycho with her little dagger on my throat now.

"You don't deserve it, I do. I did everything for him, I gave him all I was and you're not going to give it to you" she said almost in a whisper balancing the dagger down my throat. She was about to stab her on my throat but a hand squeeze hers making her scream a little in pain. She stab the dagger on Mason's shoulder.

"Awe you little psycho your girl" Mason said holding her by her arm. I was in shock, my breathing hard and heavily when Dimitri appear by side asking me if I was alright. We left Tasha on the beach and make our course to Dimitri grown up town.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to remind you that this story was made by my friend. Leave her some nice comment ^^**

**Chapter 7: Forever **

"**Most of the things you dream about can became true but when you hide your past, your happily ever after cannot became come true" **

Before we went to Dimitri's house, he and Mason try to warn me.

-"Ok don't worry she's sweet, a little strict but you're definitely gonna love her as she's going to love you" Dimitri said to me but Mason came to protest.

-"Oh please Dimitri don't be so freaking liar, listen Rose she's a demon, she don't waste a candy in a kid and she's definitely gonna hate you as she hates me" Mason said.

-"Geez Mason she's not like that but please babe you can't say anything about me being captain of a ship, me and Mason are merchants" he told me.

I rolled my eyes and said: "She's a good woman and she can't understand that you're captain of a ship?"

-"We're pirates sometimes Rose remember?" Mason said.

-"Neither Mason right?" I asked.

-"Nope but really I'm thinking about it, you know to bring shame to the family buahahaha" Mason said and I laughed but stopped when Dimitri started to say: "Don't talk about my mother like this, I really love her".

-"Oh yeah then why you visit her 1 day every 2 years?" Mason said.

Dimitri didn't answer and said: "Let's go is getting late".

Most of the time Mason can transform little things to big things but this time it was worse and catastrophic. I just can say that Dimitri mother hated me since the first time she saw me at the door waiting with her only and beautiful, handsome and arrogant son. I only can say that I hated her since the moment she said: "Well Dimtri I don't think you should marry a girl who don't respect men's law. I hardly and truly believe that all women should know their place, you know at the house and they don't have to get in men's business".

In that moment I wanted to screamed and yelled at her: "What's wrong with you, are you crazy?" but I didn't because I knew Dimitri will be mad at me like always and I didn't need some stupid fight that ruined my marriage and happiness with him so I just smiled.

The only thing that comforted me was having the conversations with Mason that took me out all that anger that I was feeling and that I wanted to scream to Dimitri mother but I that I was resisting. I had to stay a month in that horrible house waiting anxiously for my wedding. Dimitri and I have to sleep in different beds and just a couple of times he could escape from his bedroom to stay with me and those were the best moments I had because I can have him closer to me, hearing his breathing next to mine. Unfortunately his mother always was watching so we couldn't have much free time. One time we hide in one of the closets where everyone put the fine clothes and locked there. Finally I could feel his hot skin on mine and I could kiss him longer and without restrictions because it wasn't good and moral for a woman kisses her fiancé so long in public or not. This time I enjoyed it more than first time, I didn't know if it was the excitement of doing it by stealth or that I was needed him more than ever.

The day finally came, finally the day of being happy forever and his wife for all life. I was fixing my tiara until I put it into place when I heard Mason getting in by the window. He was the one who was going to take me to the altar, I didn't know why he wanted and insisted so much to take me but Dimitri didn't argue with that because he didn't want that his mother knew that Mason was in love with me too.

-"Very creative as always" I said laughing.

He chuckled and said: "Yeah I know, you look beautiful".

I said thanks but I couldn't resist of asking so I finally asked: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

-"What, taking you to the altar? Hakura I'm fine" he said putting his hands inside his pockets and putting his head down.

-"That's not going to work with me ok? Really Keil can do it" I said turning to the back of my seat to see his face.

"Hey" he started to say putting his hand in my chin and keep talking softly, "if I would want to walk you to somewhere, I would like to walk you to your happiness not to your sadness".

He got closer to my face, when he was about to kiss me I stop him putting one finger on his lips. Then he changed his direction and kissed me on the cheek.

-"I'm going to be waiting outside in the hall" he said and left.

I stood for a minute looking myself on the mirror.

**Oh I am what I am**

**I'll do what I want but I can't hide**

This was the best moment in my life, the moment I was waiting for. I always dreamed about find a guy that I could choose by myself and make me happy and I found it, what could possibly go wrong?

**I won't go. I won't sleep. I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me.**

Then when a big brown haired guy all wet opened the door throwing Mason covered in blood at my feet I finally understood that my dream was broken into my pieces.

**I won't leave. I can't hide. I cannot be, until you're resting here with me.**

I was in Kudai again; the guards from my father and the police's guards came to find us. In all the way I couldn't see him, I just stood with Mason but I didn't talk to him, lot of tears ruined my makeup.

**I don't want to call my friends **

**They might wake me from this dream **

**And I can't leave this bed**

**Risk forgetting all that's been **

At jail, inthe cell that was next to mine there he was. Faster I went to him and he started to ask me if I was alright while he put his hands in my cheeks wiping all my tears.

-"I'm alright but why this happened?" I said while tears begin to fall again.

-"I'm sorry they took me by surprise" he said watching me in pain.

Then I understood everything and big tears fall more and more by my cheeks while he tried to wipe them all.

-"You're going to die right? He's going to kill you?" I said crying more and more.

-"Rose I really love you and I really wish I can… find a way to save you from this pain… I really wish that I could do it" he said with his head down hiding his tears.

-"But you could do the same thing from the desert" I said now looking at him as a last hope.

-"I'm sorry but all the crew is in the ship with the guards" he said.

"No I can't stand it" I said resting my head on the bars that divided us.

**Oh I am what I am **

**I'll do what I want but I can't hide **

**I won't go. I won't sleep. I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me**

**I won't leave. I can't hide. I cannot be, until you're resting here with me. **

After I calm down a little he putted a beautiful golden ring in my fingers. It was the weeding ring that he had for me and inside in silver letters said: "I always love you in hell or heaven".

-"I'll always keep you in my mind until death" he whispered to me.

I stared at him and said: "Me too".

-"You can still have Mason, he loves you more than me" he said playing with my hands.

-"No one would ever love me like you and I only want you" I said.

-"Rose you're the only girl I ever love and I'll never forget you, not even in heaven or hell" he said and kissed me passionately because it was sunrise and it was time.

This was the last kiss and I didn't want that his smell and taste never leave my lips and my skin. I watched how he left and I wanted to stop him but I couldn't.

**I won't go. I won't sleep. I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me.**

**I won't leave. I can't hide. I cannot be, until you're resting here with me. **

I stood there crying and hearing how they say all the crimes he committed and how they started counting and praying for him to then finally kill him.

**Oh I am what I am**

**I'll do what I want but I can't hide **

I covered my ears tightly to not hear but I could still hear his voice in my head telling me that he loved me, telling me that shut up my mouth, telling me that he couldn't love me, telling me that he'll always be my lover.

**I won't go. I won't sleep. I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me.**

**I won't leave. I can't hide. I cannot be, until you're resting here with me. **

**I won't go. I won't sleep. I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me.**

That night an angel took me in his arms to his ship. Mason was still hurt so he fell asleep easy and fast. I was tired but I didn't want to sleep, I was hungry but everything tasted ugly and acid. I went outside to feel the cold breeze in my face and all the good memories came to mind, I stared to the darkness and waited until I can be with him someday. Always mine, always my Dimitri.

**I won't leave. I can't hide. I cannot be, until you're resting here with me. **


	8. Sequel?

Hello people.

Thank to you my friends has done a sequel, because she doesn't want to upset you guys.

If you want me to post it please let me know. If it's only one person, I will send it to that person only cuz it's troublesome.


End file.
